Disposable diapers are in widespread use throughout the country as a result of the convenience in using them. However, the fluid absorbing characteristics of disposable diapers, particularly at the legholes, is insufficient. Disposable diapers are not tailored, and the appearance of disposable diapers is not appealing to most adult users. Hence, one aspect of this invention is in applying significant enhancements to the field of disposable diapers and methods of producing them.
However, disposable diapers burden our ecology, contributing substantially to waste that must be processed by municipalities. Despite the convenience of disposability, there is a need to return to less waste producing undergarment systems both for infant and adult use domestically and institutionally. I am not aware of any existing technology combining elements of disposable and reusable undergarment systems in a practical and appealing manner to produce tailored undergarments that are comfortable, effective and cost efficient as well as environmentally appropriate.
Recent prior art has produced many significant advances in the field of reusable adult and infant diapers. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,912, issued on Oct. 4, 1984, a cloth diaper is configured to "grow" with an infant from birth to toddler, through unique placement of filamentary-type fasteners and folding of fabric upon which the fasteners are sewn. Recognizing the tendency of the hook-type material within filamentary fasteners to accumulate with lint, and become unusable following washings, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,591 is directed to an improvement on hook and loop fasteners for cloth diapers, incorporating a protective cover to selfclose filamentary fasteners during washing. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,581, issued on Jul. 25, 1987, discloses various embodiments for fastening diapers, reducing the cost of manufacturing. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,030, issued on Jul. 14, 1987, various configurations of hook and loop filamentary fasteners, arranged on fabric flaps of material, enable the diapers to withstand institutional washing conditions, high temperatures and chemicals. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,526, issued on Aug. 11, 1992, is directed to methods of diaper construction such that fluids issuing from the wearer's pubis area are contained and encased within the diaper. This patent also describes improved methods of construction presenting the diaper with a more finished appearance while reducing costs. My co-pending application Ser. No. 08/104,700, filed on Aug. 11, 1993, teaches a novel construction of "sling" portions of reusable diapers for retaining fluid absorbent pads to the pubis.
The present invention represents improvement upon my previously developed technology to more effectively fit the wearer and isolate the wearer's legs, encasing fluid to just the wearer's pubis area and away from the legs, pelvis area, clothing and surrounding bedding. An aspect of this invention also represents evolution of this new technology to encompass tailored slings and urinals, that is, vessels for containing the passage of fluid from a bedridden or mobile individual. Such vessels have previously been served by relatively cumbersome garment devices, disposable bedpads, and bedpans made of rubber, metal or plastic materials.
Hard rubber, metal or plastic urinals are unable to conform to the shape of the body, and spilling is inevitable. Hence, these bedpans allow the spread of moisture to the rest of the body. Spreading of moisture occurs quickly, making the patient feel uncomfortable and creating considerable extra work for his or her caretaker.
Garment-type urinals, like typical cloth diapers, are somewhat ineffective as a result of leakage through the legholes where most of the fluid escapes to the bed and clothing. Perhaps the only efficient urinals of which I am aware are the fitted condom-type rubber or bag-type devices designed for men. But even these are difficult to attach to the male so that fluid is drained off, a process usually involving clumsy tubes running from the receptacle into a larger receptacle for emptying. If the urinal is hand-held, a skillful caretaker is required or spilling is inevitable. This process can be embarrassing and uncomfortable for the male wearer.
Goulter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,649, Hurst, U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,298, Wallace, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,324, Bryant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,853, Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,953 and Pouch, U.S. Pat. No. 824,634 disclose urinals fitted to the male anatomy. However, these urinals are not tailored to a garment or effective to prevent leaking. The urinals additionally are not easily handled by the user caring for himself.
Recently, there have been substantial changes in disposable diaper technology by implementing the use of chemical gels placed in the central portion of those diapers. When technology of this nature is used, the remainder of the disposable diaper does not become wet, for the gelling action is so efficient it consolidates the fluid to a small localized area between the legs. Disposable pad inserts carrying the gel material are also available, examples being marketed under the brand name "Fitti" or "Diaper Doubler." When chemical gels are placed in an insert for absorption, the remainder of the disposable diaper in effect becomes useless and uncomfortable. Furthermore, the portion of the garment carrying the gel tends to slip about. I am not aware of any technology incorporating these disposable pad inserts within tailored vessels for securing of the pads against the pubis for an absolutely stationary and secure fit without slipping.
Sanitary napkins have been provided within panties, but these napkins, or disposable pads, are generally backed with plastic and adhesive. It is commonly known that an imperfect fit results, and pads do not stay in place, with or without an adhesive. Pads that slip in panties, whether used for absorbing urine or blood, cause devastating accidents and embarrassment for the wearer. This slipping of the pad usually is due to an excessive amount of movement in that area of the body where the legs attach to the pubis area. Hence the pull or motion of the legs dislodges the pad.
In the prior art, reusable pads are retained in and attached to garments, but without tailoring to fit human anatomy. To stabilize pad movement, conventional pockets such as disclosed in Wippler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,692 have been taught. The pocket placed in the rear or any portion of the garment represents high risk for entrapping feces, creating difficulty in cleaning.
Furthermore, because reusable pads do not contain gel, they must be relatively thick to absorb sufficient fluid for heavy use. These pads, however, are not easily cleaned, and drying requires a considerable amount of time and consumption of energy. The thicker the pad, the more difficult and costly the cleaning and drying process.
For the accommodation of both the male and female anatomies, and aesthetic preferences as well, I have discovered that tailored garments hold great promise due to the increase of material choices and tailoring methods. Because the male and female are anatomically different, tailoring of diapers, briefs and the like accordingly should reflect their individually.
The umbilicus of newborn babies is a very tender area for about ten days following birth. Efforts have been extended to protect this area while the umbilicus is healing. However, no diaper of which I am aware adapts to the anatomy of this unhealed navel cord while snugly fitting the rest of the infant's abdomen, avoiding leakage, while preventing avoidable rubbing and irritation.
Finally, fasteners of diapers seen in the prior art tend to wear and crinkle and their edges are sometimes sharp enough to injure a person. I am not aware of a fastening tab whereby, the tabs themselves have been constructed to have softened edges while increasing adjustability and function of tab.